Unavoidable
by jamietheresa
Summary: Kendall knew he couldn't avoid leaving but that didn't make it any easier to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first BTR slash story and it really came out of no where so let me know how this is. **

**This is Kenlos and from Green time rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them because if I did….well that's probably be bad.**

"Carlos! For the hundredth time, yes I have to go!" A frustrated Kendall Knight exclaimed at his pouting boyfriend.

Carlos immediately shut his mouth and adopted that kicked puppy look on his face that could cause anyone's heart to melt. When it was pointed at Kendall it simply made his heart beat fast and cause bodily harm to the person who put it there. This time it was his fault or Ms. Collins. Kendall preferred to blame the teacher because she is the reason he was leaving in the first place.

Kendall groaned and gently took the Latino into his arms. Carlos wrapped his own arms around the taller boys' waist and snuggled into his chest. Kendall couldn't help but smile at the teen in his arms even if he was acting like a child. That's just one of the things he loved about him.

"Sorry but you know I got to do this. It's only a week." Kendall explained in a gentle voice that he only saved for the ones he loved.

Carlos nodded into his chest and whispered, "It doesn't make it easier though."

"Of course not. What am I going to do with out my little ball of energy?" Kendall responded retorting to small jokes so the sting of the oncoming departure would subside.

Kendall's heart warmed when Carlos emitted a small chuckle. "Probably punch Jett or scream at a random child on the street." The teen said causing Kendall to bark out a deep laugh at the sheer truth of the statement.

Carlos had a way of calming Kendall down in any situation. When times came up that caused Kendall to even snap at Katie, Carlos's small voice would instantly bring the blond back to the world and soothe him. He would never do something to hurt Carlos so maybe that's why he always calmed at the simple sight of the Latino.

"I'm going to miss you." Kendall whispered, burying his face into the soft hair on his boyfriends head. He tightened his hold on the teen when he heard the tall tale sound of his returning friends and knew the departure was quickly approaching.

"I'll miss you too Kendall." Carlos says and pulls back a little to look into the blonds face.

Kendall can only roll his eyes when he sees Carlos bite his bottom lip in a silent demand. His boyfriend knows there's no way he could resist that look and he used it to his own advantages. Kendall placed his hands on either side of Carlos's neck and tilted his head up so Kendall could easily place his lips over his boyfriends.

Kendall easily got caught up in moving his lips over the Latinos because in all honesty no one could _not _get lost while kissing Carlos. Of course no one but him was allowed too. Ever.

"Oh get a room." The familiar voice of James drifted into their little world.

Kendall groaned and reluctantly broke the kiss with Carlos. James would be the one to interrupt them.

"I love you." Kendall breathed, pulling Carlos to his chest once again. Kendall didn't care that James and Logan were there bickering over the importance of saying goodbye to your lover and he definitely didn't care that Jett was across the airport complaining about not having first class seats; all he cared about was saying goodbye to Carlos.

"I love you too. Come back soon." Carlos demanded.

"As soon as possible." Kendall promised dropping a sweet kiss on the Latinos forehead before stepping away from him.

The blond turned to his two best friends who were still arguing and couldn't help but smirk. Those two were so in love with each other even if they didn't know it yet.

"Would you two make out already?" Jett exclaimed seemingly popping up out of no where and standing next to Kendall and Carlos.

Logan and James turned to Jett and both yelled, "Shut up Jett!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kendall snapped at the two and waited till he had their attention before continuing, "Now are you going to say goodbye to me or what?"

Logan and James mumbled a quick sorry and stepped up to the blond. Kendall chuckled and pulled James into a quick "manly bro hug" as James liked to call it because he didn't want to be girly. Even hugging like that was seen as odd for teenage guys but James wasn't going to let his best friend leave without showing him really would miss him. The guys had never been away from each other for longer than a weekend so they didn't care that they were making this departure kind of mushy.

"Take care dude, see ya in a week." James said and clapped the blond on the shoulder.

"You too and try to avoid messy situations till I get back." Kendall begged, giving the "Face" a playful shove in the chest.

"No promises." James told the protective Knight and stepped back to allow Logan to say goodbye to Kendall.

Unlike James, Logan wasn't embarrassed to give Kendall a true hug. "Try not to kill Jett, yeah?" Logan muttered lightly.

"Now that's asking too much Logan." Kendall said with a laugh and giving him a squeeze before pulling away.

"Whatever but really look out for yourself." Logan ordered in that doctor tone that could make anyone agree. Kendall smirked and nodded before catching sight of a still pouting Carlos out of the corner of his eye.

"Watch out for Carlos for me." Kendall pleaded quietly locking eyes with Logan desperately.

"You'll be the first to know if something goes wrong." Logan said and that was a silent promise that James and he would watch out for the blond's boyfriend.

Kendall nodded and gave the genius a thankful pat on the shoulder. Not seconds later did a monotone voice state that Jett and his flight was now boarding causing a sliver of sadness to rush through the blond's heart.

Kendall nodded for Jett to go without him and turned back to his boyfriend who looked panicked now. Carlos rushed into Kendall's arms and clung to him with desperation. Kendall held the teen so close to him it almost looked like he was trying to mold him to his side.

"Hold the fort down for me okay?" Kendall whispered to the teen clinging to his torso.

Carlos only nodded repeatedly into his chest before stepping on his toes and pulling Kendall into one last needy kiss. Kendall made sure this was one that would linger for a while as to avoid the painful stab to his heart till later.

"Love you querido." Carlos breathed against the blond's lips, afraid to move.

"Love you too." Kendall replied and had to forcefully move himself away from the Latino. He already feel the lose of the small body by his side but he had to keep moving. Kendall picked up his backpack and turned to look at his friends and boyfriend.

He gave a small wave that they returned before turning and handing his ticket to the ticket lady. If he didn't go now he never would.

"Have a nice flight." The lady said with smile, handing back his ticket.

_Yeah, like that will happen._

**So there we go. I know it kind of ends and im sorry. If you want me to make a second part to this I so will. Let me know.**

**Anyway please Review, it would mean so much.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jett for the last time, I am not going to tell you if those jeans make your ass look good!" Kendall Knight groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm in a sad attempt to block the actor out.

"But you're gay. You would know." Jett exclaimed while turning around in front of the mirror to get a good look at his backside.

"The only guy who I think looks good is Carlos so please just go ask some random girl." Kendall replied before turning his body so his face was buried in the hotel pillow.

"Good idea Kendall." Jett said in that obnoxious voice that just made Kendall want to punch him.

As soon as Kendall heard the hotel door close, he opened his mouth and let out a frustrated yell. Of course it was muffled by the pillow but it helped nonetheless. This week couldn't be going by any slower for the singer. It was only halfway through the "vacation from school" and he already wanted to pull his hair out. Jett never shut up, not even in his sleep. He was an extreme pain in Kendall's ass and he just wanted to go home. Kendall didn't know how he was going to get through 3 more days in the same room as Jett.

Jett did all the talking at the capital and all Kendall had to do was smile and nod in all the right places. It was so pointless for him to be here when he could be at home kissing Carlos, having Logan drive him to random places, and trying to convince James that he was in love with Logan. All of that was much better that this.

His morbid thoughts were interrupted by the ring of his cell phone. Kendall practically dived off the bed to get to it just praying that it was Carlos. Sure he talked to the teen everyday but he just missed him, a lot more than he'd like to admit.

Not checking the I.D, Kendall answered with a simple, "Hello?"

"Hey Kendall." The familiar voice of Logan Mitchell replied through the phone. Kendall tried to stem the disappointment of hearing Logan's voice instead of Carlos' but it didn't work to well.

"Hey Loge, what's up?" Kendall asked, flipping on the bed to lie on his back. Kendall heard the genius sigh and it immediately set off his best friend alarms, because lets be honest with friends like Carlos, Logan and James one had to have alarms like that.

"It's Carlos." Logan answered and Kendall shot up. His heart stopped and the claws of panic started to rip at his chest as he went through every possible thing that could have happened to his boyfriend.

"Kendall, stop I can practically see you panicking from here. He's okay, physically that is." Logan's voice yelled putting Kendall more at ease.

The blond took a deep breath and focused back on the phone call. "Then what's up?" Kendall questioned bringing his nails to his mouth to nervously bite on them.

"He's acting weird, weirder than normal. He's not sleeping, he's not eating, and he's acting mature. It's like he is trying to be you while you're not there or something but its scaring James and I. We don't know what to do." Logan explained sounding overly frustrated at not having the answers.

Kendall groaned and let his eyes fall shut. He knew exactly why Carlos was acting like that and it was his entire fault. _"Hold the fort down for me okay?"_ Damn he was stupid.

"I'm coming home." Kendall replied and ignored Logan's quick protests before ending the call and rushing around for his stuff.

Carlos needed him and that was all that mattered.

_Linelinelinelinelinelineline_

Kendall's plane touched down in LAX around three a.m. It had taken a good 20 minutes to convince Gustavo to fly him home and a few lies to Ms. Collins just so he could leave. He knew he should feel bad for leaving Jett but he could take care of himself. There was something wrong with _his _little Latino and nothing was stopping him from getting to him.

Once he was off the plane, Kendall rushed to baggage claim and looked around for his ride. He smirked when he spotted a tired looking Logan in an oversized sweatshirt that Kendall knew was James'. At least that little thing didn't change while he was gone.

After grabbing his bag he walked to Logan and pulled his best friend into a quick hug. "Thanks for getting me Logan." Kendall said as he pulled away from the genius.

Logan shrugged in James' sweatshirt and replied, "I should have known that if one thing was wrong with him that you would be on the first plane home."

"Of course. So what up with wearing James's sweatshirt?"

Logan furrowed his eyebrows and looked down before blushing immensely. "Well you know I was tired and grabbed the first piece of clothing I could find in the room you know…" Logan trailed off laughing nervously.

Kendall chuckled and threw an arm around his shoulders as they walked out of the airport. "Oh Logan you have it bad."

Logan decided to ignore the blonds' comment and proceed to explain everything that had been happening since he had been gone. By the time Logan pulled up in front of the Palm Woods, Kendall was shaking with need to just _get to Carlos._

As soon as the car stopped, Kendall was rushing out and into the lobby. "Kendall slow down." Logan hissed trying to catch up with the blond.

"No time to be slow Logan." Kendall called behind him and strided to the stairs, refusing to use the elevator. He heard Logan mutter something but ignored it and ran up the stairs.

When he stepped into 2J it was dark except the dull light of the TV. Kendall smirked when he saw James watching it looking barely awake. Kendall knew the pretty one didn't stay up for him but his rouge roommate who was now stumbling down the hallway.

When James noticed him they both opened their mouths and asked relatively the same thing.

"Where's Carlos?" "Where's Logan?"

Kendall chuckled and replied, "Stumbling down the hallway."

James nodded and said, "Carlos is in your room."

Kendall nodded and gave James a quick hug letting him know he did miss him; he just wanted to get to Carlos. The blond walked silently to his and Carlos' room and opened the door as quietly as possible.

The blond couldn't help but smile at the sight he was met with. Carlos was curled up on Kendall's bed holding onto the blond's pillow like a lifeline. His entire face was buried in the pillow and soft snores were falling from his form. It was one of the most adorable things Kendall had ever seen Carlos do.

Kendall took off his shoes and padded toward the bed and his boyfriend. The need to be near Carlos arose again and he quickly crawled in bed being careful not to wake the Latino. As soon as he settled down he carefully took the pillow from Carlos and pulled the smaller teen into his arms.

Kendall relished in the feel of him in his arms once again and silently promised himself he would _never _go anywhere without Carlos again. This feeling of being with the Latino was too much to stay away from.

"K-Kendall?" A soft voice said pulling the blond from his thoughts. He looked down at the boy in his arms and was met with those heart melting chocolate eyes.

"Hey babe." Kendall breathed, smiling down at his boyfriend.

Carlos's eyes widened when his mind registered the fact that Kendall was really there. That's when he wrapped his smaller arms around the blonds' torso and hugged him close to his chest. Kendall didn't know whether to laugh or be worried that Carlos was now holding onto him tighter than he had held onto Carlos.

Kendall decided for worry and ran his fingers through the Latino's dark hair. "Carlos, what's wrong with you?" Kendall questioned softly.

"How are you here?" Carlos replied ignoring Kendall's questioned further worrying the blond.

"Logan called and said something was wrong with my little Latino so I came home. Jett can survive without me. Now tell me what has been going on." Kendall explained and moved a hand under his boyfriends chin before dragging his head up.

Carlos averted his eyes before speaking softly, "I wanted to keep everything under control. I didn't want you to come home and be disappointed because someone or something wasn't taken care of."

"Carlos, I appreciate that but I need you to think of yourself too. I need you to be taken care of because I can't lose you. When Logan said something was wrong with you and it scared him, I freaked. I wouldn't be able to take having something happen to you so always remember to take care of yourself too." Kendall said in a low tone and running his hand through Carlos's hair.

Kendall truly didn't know what he would do if he lost this teen. He wouldn't be able to function and he definitely wouldn't be able to survive. That's why Kendall was never going to leave Carlos alone ever again. Someone had to keep an eye on him so he wouldn't lose himself one of these days. He wouldn't ever lose Carlos.

Carlos nodded and turned away from Kendall for a couple seconds to grab something and slap it on his head before turning back into Kendall's arms. "Now I have two things to take care of me." Carlos giggled slapping his black helmet.

Kendall chuckled then furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "What's the other thing?"

Carlos rolled his eyes before placing his lips over Kendall's. Kendall was slightly surprised but placed his hands on the back of Carlos's neck and pulled him _justalittlebitcloser_. If there was one thing in Kendall's life that would never get old it was definitely kissing Carlos.

As soon as air was needed Carlos broke the kiss and smiled at Kendall. "Its you."

That warm feeling flooded Kendall's stomach and he immediately pulled his boyfriend into another breathless kiss.

_Yeah, nothing would ever happen to Carlos with Kendall around. _

**Holy Crap I finally finished this. Gosh dang that took me too freaking long so sorry if the end seems rushed but I had to just get this done. Anyway review please and I may be doing a Jagan spin off to this but I haven't quite decided so don't get your hopes up : )**

"**FORK CHOP!"**

**-Jamie**


End file.
